Love conquers all
by o.OVenusStarO.o
Summary: Being banished for one human day. Loke was given no other choice but to deal with the wrath of his exes. When all seemed lost, his savior appeared in the form of a short silver-haired girl— the only person he could ask at the moment, so he kneeled down and begged, " Will you please be my pretend girlfriend?"


**Title: Love conquers all**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: [Loke x Lisanna]**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Summary: Being banished one human day. Loke, was given no other choice but to deal with the wrath of his exes. When all seemed lost, his savior appeared in the form of a short silver-haired girl— the only person he could ask at the moment, so he kneeled down and begged, " Will you please be my pretend girlfriend?" **

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei._

* * *

"LOKE."

"Loke-sama!"

"Loke!"

"Loke!"

"Loke~"

For most of the Magnolia townspeople, it was just another day. However, for one Fairy Tail Celestial Spirit, it was his unluckiest day of all. He heard his name being yelled in five different ways first thing in the morning. He also received a free marathon exercise thanks to his previous girlfriends hot on his trail. Although he had explained to them that he wasn't interested in them anymore, they wouldn't believe him. They also wanted three valid reasons why he won't date them. Until then, they wouldn't stop badgering him.

His reasons were simple, really. First was because he is Lucy's loyal Celestial Lion spirit. He only wanted to serve Lucy forever. It was the least he can do after helping him return to being a Celestial Spirit.

Second, he can't tarnish the title "Leader of the Zodiac" with his previous lecherous womanizing ways or else Lucy would be disappointed in him and he can't stand his princess hating him.

Third, if he did something that would upset the Celestial Spirit King such as serving another master, he would be banished from the Celestial Spirit World for another human day, and his poor body could only take so much. Anyway, the human day just had started yet it was already taking toll on his body since he had been used to living in the Celestial Spirit world comfortably for far too long. He wasn't as invincible as he was when he stayed as the human Loke.

However, those reasons were considered invalid to the obsessed women chasing him. It was a strict rule made by the Celestial King that they can't reveal who they are for personal uses without the consent of their master or the King. This norm was to be followed, especially when they have been or are banished. If he went against the rule, then he'll be back to his third reason's punishment.

"Oh, the perks of being charismatic and handsome," he dramatically said. "It's a both a gift and curse," he said as he turned to the women behind him and gave them a flirtatious wink. It drove them crazy, obviously.

As soon as he understood what he was doing, he wanted to bang his head on the wall a thousand times. '_What am I doing? Must...stop...flirting..._' he thought as he winked instinctively. '_Damn, this was harder than I thought.. Forgive me, Lucy, but these girls just won't stop! Not that I could blame them though.. Now, there was only one thing left to do. Princess, Celestial Spirit King... SAVE ME!'_ Loke ran as fast as his legs can take.

He took a sharp turn to the left, hoping to put some distance between him and his fangirls. But instead, he bumped into someone and both the bumper and bumped's asses landed on the floor. Soon enough, they were surrounded by his ex-girlfriends. Great.

"Ouch, that hurt." The girl got up and rubbed her hand aching butt.

"Ah! I'm sorry for wounding skin as beautiful as yours.." Loke said as struggled to get up, not yet seeing the face of the lady he collided into. "Lisanna?" Loke's eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect to bump into her of all people.

"Loke! What are you doing here? Lucy's in the guild if you're looking for her. I'm on my way back there, actually. Mira-nee just had me something to buy from the magic shop. Shall we go together?" Lisanna gave him a warm smile.

Loke's brain was going into overdrive. Mostly, he was thinking of a way to escape his fangirls but their predatory glares left him unable to reply. Feeling the increasing tension from his angered exes' stares, Loke was thankful that Lisanna took his silence as a yes and clutched onto his arm. "Let's go!" However, before they can take even turn, rage burned on each of Loke's ex-girlfriends' faces.

"Who the heck are you? Are you Loke's girl of the week?"

"Who's this Lucy? What is she to my Loke?"

"Were you the reason why he broke up with all of us?"

"Let go of him, you skank!"

"You're not that pretty, and the hair—Ugh! What did you do to it? Bleach it?"

Multiple questions and insults were thrown at them, but mostly towards Lisanna. Loke tried to clear things up but no one would listen; he was utterly ignored. It was now Lisanna vs Loke's ex-girlfriends.

Loke saw Lisanna clench her fists for a moment, trying to supress her anger. Well, she failed that and now her whole body was trembling and a dark aura seemed to be surrounding her little by little.

"Lisanna?" Loke asked worriedly when he slowly started to make his way to her. She certainly didn't deserve what those people said. Even though she's a Strauss, she's a girl too. Girls get hurt with those kind of things and he knew it, being a womanizer and all. It was safe to say he had a lot of experience with girls.

When Loke was close enough for her to reach, Lisanna's dark aura suddenly faded and replaced by a bright and positive aura. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Lisanna Strauss! Thanks for taking care of my boyfriend, Loke."

She knew how much her very convincing fake smile could get on their nerves. She used the same technique when dealing with annoying kids when they were younger. She just didn't expect it to have the same effect towards grown-ups.

"L-Lisanna? Are you alright?" Loke asked her hestitantly. What was she spouting? He didn't mind being able to seduce another girl, inflating his already enormous ego, but seducing The Demon Mirajane's sister is another thing. Mira would surely kill him in an instant.

Lisanna smiled at him lovingly, "Of course, silly. Jeez! You're such a worrywart like always. Believe in your girlfriend, will ya? But I guess that's why I love you so it's okay." She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face to his chest as she silently mumbled, "I missed you, Loke. I couldn't sleep at all last night since you weren't beside me."

Although she mumbled it, women seemingly have sensitive ears when it came to those things. All the girls heard it, and everyone was burning with jealousy. "Loke, it's not true, right?" a small voice from the crowd asked desperately.

Loke's eyes sparkled in gratitude to the Celestial Spirit King as a thought dawned on his mind. He wouldn't have thought that the King would still spare him. Now, it was his chance to escape.

He smiled to the girl hugging him, and he embraced her back. "Lisanna..." he chuckled lightly before turning to the fearsome women. "Lisanna is my girlfriend. She was the reason I broke up with all of you. I wanted to change because I've fallen deeply in love with this amazing girl."

The girls huddled together and started whispering to each other, probably agreeing on something towards their situation. They disbanded after a moment. A woman who seemed to take the job as the spokeperson for his ex-girlfriend fanclub stated, "Alright. We accept that reason as valid. You love her, but we need two more reasons before we let you go, Loke. It was the agreement."

'_Damn, they're still onto that?'_ he thought but luckily, he was good on his feet. "No. Love is more than enough reason, isn't it? With love we can conquer anything," he subconsciously came towards the woman and tilted her chin to meet his gaze. The women who saw this blushed and others even fainted. Again, not that I'd blame them.. I am very attractive. A white flag appeared in each of their hands, signaling their surrender. Slowly, the depressed fan club started to disperse.

When the crazed women were all gone, Lisanna looked at the scene in front of her and she let out the bubbling laughter inside her. She was so amused that tears of joy were flowing out of her eyes while she guffawed happily. "With love we can conquer anything? Love is more than enough reason?" Lisanna repeated in between sharp intakes of breath, she just couldn't stop laughing! She clutched onto her stomach as she literally rolled on the ground in laughter. "I didn't expect that a playboy like you to have cheesy old man lines, Loke. I can't believe they fell for—" a sudden force stopped her babbling, "—it?"

It took Lisanna a few seconds to process what happened. Loke had his arms wrapped around her and he was holding onto her tightly. At first, she thought it was one of his usual flirting antics, but a waterfall of tears started running down his face while he cried out, "MY HERO," repeatedly. What exactly came into him? She sweatdropped. My hero? Really?

Suddenly she felt all the townspeople's curious stares towards them. She blushed in embarassment. "Uh... Why are they staring?"

"Well, it must be because I look ravishing. I mean, I can't deny that I'm devishly handsome..."

'_Look at this idiot, just two seconds ago he was crying like a child, now he's back to his cocky self. What a guy, this guy'_ Lisanna thought. "How about we take this somewhere else and I'll let you explain?" she piped in, ignoring Loke's usual rants. She had too much of it from the guild already.

"I have a place in mind. Shall we go, My Lady?" he offered a gentlemanly hand to escort her. She took it but as soon as Loke took her hand in his, he carried Lisanna princess style and ran towards their destination.

They came to a flowery green cliff. It was currently uninhabited which made it peaceful and serene thanks to the calming noise of the waterfall nearby. She was about to move towards the bushes when Loke screamed out, "Don't! That's where Lucy and I did it."

Lisanna smiled at him, amused by his blunt words and perverted thoughts. "Did it, huh? Must be a sacred place. Tell me... Did you enjoy hearing Lucy's screams of ecstacy? Did you see her soft white skin and touch her everywhere?" she asked with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

Loke blushed a great deal of red at what Lisanna said. He would never do that to his master—unless she wanted to, of course. He was only talking about Lucy and his special contract place. However, when he understood the innuendo to his words, he was quick to take it back. "I mean, that's where Lucy and I did the contract for being her Celestial Spirit. T-That's what I meant, I swear!"

Unexpectedly, she giggled at his reaction. "Loke the Leo, Leader of the Zodiac Spirits and Ultimate Playboy was this innocent boy all along. Who knew?"

Loke's face grew even warmer and redder. His ginormous playboy ego was being torn down by the silver-haired girl in front of him. He was so embarassed. It was a first for him, feeling helpless when it came to the female race, and to be dominated. He was THE hottest playboy, and he was freaking flustered for crying out loud!

Loke coughed, as he tried to bring back his cool facade. "Thanks for saving me from those girls, by the way. I couldn't have escaped without your help."

Lisanna smiled as she freely laid on her back and looked up at the blue sky. "I didn't save you. I wanted to take revenge in them for being bitches, and that's exactly what I got — a satisfying revenge. I'd bet those girls are mentally murdering me right now," she grinned to herself and continued, "They could insult me all they want, but they took it too far when they insulted the Strauss' signature silver hair. I've remembered that when we were little, we were called a demonic family because of our weird hair color and take-over magic." She twirled a part of her hair playfully but her expression with a bit of insecurity, "I wouldn't let them call us demons again."

"I see."

"How about you? Why didn't you escape? You can poof out and return to the Celestial Spirit world, right?"

Loke sweatdropped, "You see..." he said as he started to explain.

"WHAT?! Are you serious? You got banished for a human day because you flirted with the Celestial King's precious granddaughter and made her cry?"

"More or less," Loke replied while adjusting his shades in a cool manner.

"You really are something..."

"But I couldn't have done it without you, really. Thanks again for saving me from those fearsome beings."

"Well, Fairies—ack! Why are you suddenly tearing up?"

"Please help me. I ask you in the name of the banished for a day but still Leader of the Zodiacs, Leo. Those girls will be the death of me—no innuendos attached. Please."

"Eh? If that's so...then why don't you try other girls in our guild? I'm sure they would be glad to help you out. Take Erza for example!"

Blood immediately drained off Loke's face when he understood what Lisanna was suggesting. He laughed nervously as he tried to explain that his life turned 50-50 when he tried to hit on Titania before. He swore he could see the gate between life and death when she punched him. Given that he was a spirit nonetheless. Immortality was no match for Erza.

"Ah.." Lisanna nodded in understanding. "How about Lucy then? She's your Master, right?"

Loke gave her a sheepish smile while he nervously combed his fingers through his hair. "If she knew about what I have done, she might not want to call me out for a while. She'd probably force my gate closed if I tried to pass with my own strength. Plus, she would hate me. I can't live knowing that my princess hates me..."

"Juvia?"

"Too obsessed with Gray to even listen."

"Levy?"

"Gajeel's. He could chew my key if he wanted."

"Cana?"

"She'd be too drunk to pretend. Besides, Gildarts would pummel me."

"Kinana?"

"Too kind. She wouldn't put up a fight to the other girls. She'd be bullied."

"Laki?"

"She's too reasonable to agree to my foolish reason. Maybe she'll even say that I deserved it!"

"Oh, how about Wendy!"

"Do you really want me to die that early? The whole guild would be against me. I might even get excommunicated!"

"Mira-nee?"

"She's busy, and I can't particularly ask her..."

"Oh~ I wonder why not?" Lisanna playfully flirted seeing that she was asking Fairy Tail's greatest playboy to spill his secrets. She inched a little closer as she spoke.

"How about I tell you if you agree be my girlfriend?" Loke flirted back. He was not like those foolish guys who spill because they get too flustered by a girl, instead... he moved closer towards Lisanna until only a little space was separating them.

He smirked in victory when he sensed Lisanna's embarassment. She quickly pulled away and cleared her throat in response, "If you put it that way, I guess you leave me no choice." Lisanna sighed, "Besides, this way I can get revenge on those girls ten-fold!" She then grabbed his hand and started dragging him to her favorite place, her fighting aura becoming warmer until it was back to her bright and cheerful aura. "Let's go?" she asked her so-called boyfriend.

"W-Wait! I don't mind being dragged into a date, but where are we going?" Loke asked.

"A wrestling match!"

"Uh... How about we go to restaurant instead? Or watch some shows?" Loke suggested as he sweatdropped. His current girlfriend seemed to never had a boyfriend before. She had no idea of what they call a romantic setting.

"Nope!" Lisanna refused, "In relationships, the girlfriends' choice is final! Or at least that's what I heard Mira-nee say..." she trailed off and giggled nervously. Honestly, even though her sister was a full-fledged matchmaker, she knew nothing when it came to the actual thing.

"As I thought, " Loke adjusted his shades, "You've never been in a relationship, right?"

"T-That's not true!" Lisanna blushed, "Natsu and I... When we were still kids..." she couldn't contain her embarassment. Her cheeks were getting redder than a tomato. Why couldn't she just admit that she never had been a relationship before? Her pride was getting in the way.

Loke flicked his finger to her forehead. "That was when you were kids! That doesn't count." He sighed, "I guess I have no choice but to show you a good time."

"People will misunderstand, you know?"

"It's fine. Now onwards to the arena we go." This time, it was him who took her hand and led the way to their destination.

"Eh? I thought it wasn't the best place for a date...?"

"Well, though that is true..." Loke turned around, looking directly in her eyes. "You're totally underestimating relationships, aren't you? It doesn't matter when or where. Even if a mere second is fine. It would be enough to be called a date as long as the couple is together happily. Do you get it, Lisanna?"

"You're quite enthusiastic about this," Lisanna praised.

"Of course. I am, after all, the playboy who multi-timed these dates!" he bragged.

"Is that so...?" Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Besides, I'm bored of the usual dates. A change of scenery would do me good. I can't bring someone special to a place where I've brought multiple girls before, right? " he smiled dazzingly but then muttered to himself, "Mira would kill me without a doubt."

"She would kill you even more if she knew you succumbed to my pleas and brought me to a wrestling arena where danger is everywhere."

Loke paled and stopped in his tracks.

"Just kidding! Shall we go?" Lisanna smiled happily at him. Before he can reply, she took his hand and dragged Loke to the arena.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Lisanna grinned at him in her slightly revealing panther take-over. "Best date ever!" she squealed, holding on to her souvenirs comprised of dolls of the buff, hairy and topless contenders.

"That reminds me, I've been wanting to ask this question for awhile," Loke stated, snapping his date out of her almost godly reverie of the previous wrestling match — the broken bones and screams of pain were her favorite.

"Hm?" she asked, her full attention now on Loke. " What do you think about a date? I was wondering why you chosen a wrestling match without another thought. You must have a reason, right?"

Lisanna giggled. "What is this? A survey for every girlfriend who went on a date with you? It isn't one of your pick-up tricks, right?"

"Something like that," Loke replied in a joking manner.

"Well, I've heard of dates from Mira-nee since it was her hobby to matchmake. She said dates were supposed to be a place where hearts come together. The couple should enjoy it, making them closer. In a wrestling match, the people's hearts are one as they cheer the contestant. Being in Fairy Tail, I know you like brawls... and I enjoy watching them. That's why I chose this setting. Besides, I always wanted to see a wrestling match. Natsu had been telling me about the time he kicked the wrestler's ass. I thought it was cool, and if possible, I wanted to try it for myself."

"You wanted to kick a wrestler's ass?" Loke snorted in amusement.

"Yeah. Natsu has that influe—What's happening?" Lisanna asked as she looked at Loke with worried eyes. He was turning translucent by each moment that passed. "You're disappearing!" she panicked.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "I guess it's time for me to return to the spirit world," he said, looking at his fading limbs.

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared. Lisanna smiled sadly. How easy was it to miss his flirty but corny jokes, and his large playboy ego. The day couldn't have been more fun without him.

"Ahhhh!" Lisanna screamed in shock as soon as she turned around. There he was, standing a centimeter away from her. B-But...You just...What? How?" she stammered in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Well..." Loke combed his fingers through his hair smoothly. "I was banished again."

"Again?! What did you do this time?"

"I _accidentally_ cut the little princess' hair. This time I was banished for an indefinite time."

"Would you be alright?" she asked worriedly. She knew how he was not resistant as he once was.

"Yeah. I'll be in your care once again, my beloved girlfriend," he winked. "I look forward to getting dragged on more dates with you."

"Uh..." Lisanna was left speechless. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing having him spend every minute with her. Sure...I guess?"

"But this time..." Loke leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "It's 100% official."

Lisanna blushed in embarassment. She'd never been in a relationship before so she didn't exactly know what she was feeling. Her heart was beating wildly, she was flushed like never before and she was beyond glad that he was back by her side.

Yes, this was the feeling that Mira-nee had described to her countless times. She was in love. Requited or unrequited. A human and a spirit. A mortal and an immortal. There were still a lot of hurdles to overcome but in this circumstance, Loke was right.

Love conquers all.

* * *

**_This is my first time writing about Loke and Lisanna as the main characters so I'm at a lost on how they should be. I hope at least I covered their important characteristics with the personality rainbowbrite1 _**

**_The idea of this crack pairing was made by rainbowbrite1. I only wrote because of her idea. A round of applause everyone!_**

**_R&R, _**

**_o.O VenusStar O.o_**


End file.
